Kibitsu Na Kiss Secret Kiss
by mimorins
Summary: Now folks! A story about a love blossoming between Sabertooth's Rogue Cheney, & an unknown Fairy Tail member sounds well, bland right? Well that EXACTLY what this one is about. But wait a minute, it's forbidden you say. So they meet in secret. But what may be her secret past. Is it really a secret? And how will they manage to stay together!


**Hello everyone! I guess I'll go by Misty here, so welcome to my Fairy Tail Fanfiction.** **I actually love my main character. She's sweet, sarcastic, and just bad-ass! I hope you enjoy.**

***FANFICTION MAY CONTAIN MANGA SPOILERS READ AT OWN RISK***

**Now, not _too _much romance is in this chapter. I kind of wanted it to be as realistic as possible. Like honestly do you think Rogue Cheney would fuck a SS Class mage xD. But anyways enjoy!**

The warmth of my green tea tempered with my patience. Was it cold? No, it was actually perfect in temperature. Then why was I irritated? Well since I had received it from a very content Mirajane exactly ten minutes, thirty-eight seconds and four milliseconds ago, it should be warm. And it wasn't. That being said, I must have miscounted. So we have been waiting here, in this chilly balcony for less time. Again it refers me back to my second question; why was I irritated? Well with Natsu shivering anxiously, Cana double-checking her tarot cards, and Gray with his constant snickers, the guild was rowdy as usual. But how do I feel? Irita- no that's not it. I guess it's because I want my green tea to be warmer before the tag team battles participants are announced from each guild. Although Cana predicted it would be Natsu and Laxus vs. Mermaid Heel's Beth-san and Milliana I have my doubts.

Now you wonder, who is this mysterious girl narrating this fan-fiction? Is it Erza? No she doesn't talk this much. Lucy? Naw, can't be; she's more hyper, and either way she's still recovering. Truth is; I'm not even a Fairy Tail cast. My beautiful, charming, amazing, writer has created me. I'm Naya Riley! Nice to meet yah'! I have light crimson hair that curls all the way to my torso. Or course it has blonde undertones! In addition to that I have large olive eyes. At the moment, I'm wearing a raven laced up corset, with a collared jacket, and school girl skirt! Yeah! I sound_ too_ energetic now.

Where was I? Oh yeah. Okay so Jenny Realight appears. She takes the mic and begins to announce "Hello everyone! I'm sorry to keep you waiting!" _yeah right _"In my hand I have the participants for Fairy Tail tag team battle!" She waves a rectangular piece of paper several times before taking the mic back "You wanna know who it is?" She taunts

No, really? Make us wait any longer and I will shower you with this hot ass green tea.

"Well in the left side lets invite Sabertooth's very own Rogue Cheney & Sting Eucliffe," the audience hoots and hollers as they make their way down. I sense it. A dark, ominous aura. Erza notices my intense stare and nods in comprehension

"And in the right side! The guild that's been away for seven years is now fighting..."

Here it is! Cana got half of it wrong, but now who might it be?

"Natsu Dragneel & Naya Riley!"

Oops, there goes Mirajane's green tea. Smashed into pieces, and staining the wooden floor.

"M-Master?!" I ask surprised "What the- what is this?!"

"Naya-chan! Lighten up!" Master Makrov chuckles lightly "I wasn't too key on putting Gajeel in, so I put you, an SS Class Mage in, instead,"

"Bu-,"

"Hey Naya! Hurry up its starting." The eccentric Natsu says as he begins to bolt for the stadium.

"Oy! Wait up!" I holler back. On my way back down stairs I quickly pat Mirajane's shoulder with a quick apology.

Sting and Rogue stood before us; Sting sadistically smirking, while Rogue kept that laid back tsundere attitude. They seemed confident. Maybe a little _too _confident.

"You are an SS Class mage? No?" Sting asks

"Yes, and you are a dragon slayer," I say I take a quick glimpse at Rogue, who breaks his stare at me once our eyes meet.

"Let's make a bet." Sting says.

I rage up before I say anything else, Natsu holds me back. Doesn't this guild learn! Yukino-san got kicked out of her guild for betting her life on the match and losing. Thankfully Kagura-san pitied her. "Sorry, I'm fine." I reply calmly.

Natsu is calm too. He must be in serious mode after how Minerva-san tortured Lucy like that. He may not know it yet, but he's already in love with her. That must be nice. I've never had the time for things like that. With constant missions, researching, and meetings to attend, it's not easy.

"Why are you afraid you will lose?" Sting teases

"Sting!" Rogue scolds.

"No, I'm not going to be focusing on battle as much as I'll be planning out the hospital you two will be enrolled in," I say

"Ready! Set! STARRRT!" Jenny says.

The battle begins. Natsu lifts himself from his crouching position, and into the air he goes! Soaring high as he lands his first attack on Sting-san perfectly. Rogue-san takes this as an advantage. I was so distracted by Natsu's performance that I didn't even notice Rogue-san. If I didn't realize, he could have hit me. I dodge him cleanly, making him lose balance. There it is! My chance to land an attack. My magic was simple. I am called the "Element Empress." I am an Element user, meaning Wind, Water, Snow, Fire, Lightning, Rain, and Earth? I got em'! I also have a sword necklace named 'Nayatriss,' it transforms at my will to shape into the ultimate weapon.

"Hey that's Nayato-san right? Isn't she like known for not using her magic? Apparently she uses hand to hand combat to confuse her opponent and then uses it last minute for the final blow!" I hear someone say.

Is that my reputation already? If that's so then. I jump high! Clouding over Rogue, while my thumbs and index fingers touch to create a triangle. "TYYYYYYPHOOOOON LAVAAAAAAAAAA!" I holler

The astounded Rogue doesn't realize where the power comes from. It's not from me, the attack clashes towards him in the circle I've created around him. Got him! The attack throws him half across the stadium. The audience woot's in awe

" Hey Natsu!" I say as I run over to Rogue

Natsu replies with a "Huh?" he was too into defeating Sting.

"Sting-san didn't kill his dragon." I say as I knock a punch into Rogue. "It's obvious; they should have been about the age that you came into Fairy Tail when we were defeated 7 years ago."

"So? That doesn't mean we couldn't-" Sting tries to say as Natsu attacks him with "Roar of the Fire Dragon,"

"You wanted to defeat Natsu no?" I ask

Sting who managed to dodge the attack replies with a timid "Yeah so?"

"How could a ten-eleven year old kid be a match for a dragon? Back then you have just came to Fairy Tail, and Natsu would have agreed to the fight no problem"

"HEEEY!" Natsu exclaims

"But you didn't, that's my point! That means you used that time to train! What training would you need if you battled a dragon? Natsu was amongst me and most of our guild to battle the Acnologia, but we still lost! Now you would be a fool to say that our entire guild is weak. Examples? Gladly! Erza defeated 100 monsters, Cana broke the meter! Laxus took on the Raven Tail team and won. So NOW tell me, did you defeat the dragon!"

"YOU!" He says in rage. A white tattoo begins to climb up his face "Rogue stand back! I'll take care of them both!"

After our battle concluded, we come back joyfully with great news! WE WON! With hugs, cheers, and congratulations! I almost forgot about my hot green tea! We sit on the balcony together as we watch the res t of the tag battles. Next was, Lyon & Jura-san from Lamia Scale vs. Hibiki & Ren. We didn't know which team to root for, since we all knew them personally. From the balcony across from us was Sabertooth. I look in that direction in curiosity. When Yukino-san lost, they kicked her out. What will happen now? Nothing of the sort! They all sat with a look of dissatisfaction. But Rogue, he was staring at me. I give a quick grin and wave. He looks away. Man, he really is a tsundere.

It was late, way past the battle. I was taking in the midnight air, in and out. I took a walk around outside of the stadium. This was a habit of mine. Whether it was Magnolia, or Tenrojima I took a walk at night to clear my thoughts. What I thought about? Well there was too much. I remember the day my sister was killed. You see I was brought up in a rather large family. Right now, I only have two other siblings that are alive; Hoshina-nee, and Ichigo. Hoshina is my elder sister who is married to Tadase-nii. Ichigo is my younger sister, a big tsundere, but we are very close. Sakura is the one who passed away. That day.

"Hey you!" I notice a strange figure lurking around the Fairy Tail campus. The figure freezes suddenly. Guess it can't be a robber, or else he would have ran. I scurry closer to get a peak at this punk.

He turns. "Cheney!" I exclaim

"Riley!" He says equally in shock. "It's not what you think! Natsu-san left this scarf in the stadium! He was so overjoyed by your guild's victory that he forgot it!"

"Oh, okay no it's fine." I smile "I thought you were a mugger,"

I exhale to let air out. It was very cold out tonight. Rogue chuckles lightly as he hands me the scarf. "Sorry to trouble you, but could you hand this to him?"

"Oh sure!" I take the scarf.

We start walking slowly together. Before I realized it, we began talking. "You're pretty different from the rest of your guild." I say

"'Guild' you say it as if we actually care for each other." He says glumly

"Why might that be? Well considering Minerva-san tortured Lucy like that, and Yukino-san was kicked out I guess I understand."

"How'd you know about that?" Rogue asks "About Yukino I mean,"

"She came to us, to give Lucy her keys; didn't Natsu barge into your guild?"

"Oh yeah!" Rogue says "I only thought he knew!"

"Today's battle was nice, even though I'm not originally in the team Master picked out, it was cool!" I say "You two were incredible!"

"No, you're just saying that, it's not like wanted to lose." Rogue says

"Hey! Take a complement you tsundere!" I push him lightly

"Tsundere?!" He asks in curiosity.

"Hmm…" I turn to face him "EHHHHHHHHH, shit! I only call you that in my mind! I'm so sorry! Wait no I don't say it often only like once! But really just! GAAH! I give up!"

I give up. My face must be fuming with red. What an embarrassing thing to say to someone you just met.

Rogue laughs loudly. He's eyes closed almost to the point he was crying. "No no, it's okay. Sorry for this. I'm just laughing because, it was um cute."

We laugh together for a while. I met a new friend today. I didn't think it would be from Sabertooth! He's sweet, seeking for light, and tsundere.

He walks me back to the guild, and I wave as he leaves. "Thanks for walking me back!"

"No, problem." He says as he slowly waves back "About tonight, do you mind not telling anyone?"

"Sure, I didn't plan on it, but how come?" I ask

"Well, your guild, Fairy Tail hates Sabertooth don't they?"

"Well I wouldn't say haaaaate… yeah your right."

"After our defeat, Sabertooth considers you the enemy. That's why I took a walk, so I wouldn't have to face Master Genma. So just so it doesn't strengthen the hatred between our two guilds."

"Alright then! See yah'!" I say

"Until next time."


End file.
